New Child of Prophecy
by Silverking619
Summary: After dying from his illness during his fight with Sasuke, he meets the sage of six paths Hagoromo who offers him another chance at life but in a different world to which Itachi accepts. He now ends up in a world where there is an Academy where monsters go to and his new life begins. This Story was thought up by keneki055, (Chapter 2 has been updated)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Itachi Final moment in the world

After sealing away Orochimaru in his Totsuka Blade within his Susanoo, he began to breathe more heavily and he then began to cough painfully. His breathing began to calm down he then stared at his younger brother Sasuke who was also breathing heavily.

"And now, your eyes are mine!" He said in a weak but determined tone. "I'll take my time, receiving them." He then suddenly felt a surge of pain through his body, he then grip tightly on his shirt, he then put his hand on his mouth as he began to cough up blood.

He the fell to his knees still coughing really badly as his Susanoo began to slowly disappeared.

Seeing this as his chance to attack, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and wrap a paperbomb around it, He then throw it at him as it made contact with the Susanoo it exploded and large cloud of smoke covered the area.

Once the smoke cleared, Sasuke look on in shock as he saw that the Susanoo was unhurt by the explosion. He also saw that Itachi was still breathing heavily but still look at him with a serious expression.

He then saw his brother slowly heading towards him, which made slowly back away from him. Despite stagering a bit Itachi was getting closer to him.

"Damn it!" He uttered in anger, he then pulled out another kunai with several paperbombs at him as it made contact with the Susanoo it exploded and large cloud of smoke covered the area once more. Once the smoke cleared, Sasuke look on in shock as he saw that the Susanoo was unhurt by the explosion once again, it turn out that Itachi's Susanoo was using a shield called The Yata Mirror in it's left arm and Itachi began walking to him again but he was still stagering.

"There mine eyes! There mine!" Itachi said in a weak but still serious tone.

Sasuke then pulled out his sword and charge at him. He then jump high in the air and impaled the shield with his sword, which then cause a slight explosion and made Sasuke's sword to go flying and it caused him to drop to the ground harshly.

As Sasuke slowly got back up, he then saw Itachi who was now even closer to him, He then saw Itachi slowly raising his arm at him. He tried to back away but he then realise that he was block by a wall.

Sasuke look on in shock as his brother was now right in front of him and he couldn't stop shaking in Itachi reached Sasuke, he poked Sasuke's forehead, saying, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. There won't be a next time" He said with a faint but weak smile. Then Itachi's hand slowly drop away from Sasuke's face and leaving a long blood trail down his face.

Then the Susanoo completely disappeared from Itachi's body and then caused him to fall to the ground right beside his younger brother, who was breathing heavily after what just happen as black flame started surrounded the area they were in but then it started to rain which then slowly put out the black flames.

...

Itachi began to slowly open his eyes, he then saw everything around was in completely darkness. He then slowly got up but he then started stagger a little bit, but after a few seconds had pass he started to retain his balance, he then saw that the floor was completely made of water but to his surprise he wasn't sinking in it. He then started look around the area, he then began to walking around to see if he could anything or anybody.

"I've been walking for a couple of hours now and I still haven't found anything." Itachi said to himself.

"Ah, so thou finally made it. I was woundering when thou were going to show up." Said a mysterious voice, which caught Itachi completely off guard. He then turn to see who's voice it was.

There he saw a tall and pale-skinned elderly man who was wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which went all the way down to his waist. He also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. Itachi also noitice that the old man had same eyes as Pain and he saw that he had another one on his forehead but this one was red.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked the elderly man.

"I am he who shall achieve peace and order...My name is Hagoromo." The elderly man Introduce himself to the Uchiha. "I am the founder of Ninja creed, I am also know as the sage of the six paths."

This caught Itachi to be slightly surprise to hear that. "...So you're the first person who created Ninjutsu." He said to him, in a calm tone.

"Thou has it wrong, it's Ninshu not Ninjutsu." Hagoromo explained to him. "My Ninja creed was something meant to birth hope. Thou must not confuse it with Ninjutsu which only breeds conflict."

"Very well then, forgive me for my misunderstanding." Itachi said to the sage of the six paths. "Could you tell me why I am here?" He asked.

"Very then, since thou has apologise for their misunderstanding, I'll shall thou." Hagoromo said to him. "The reason being is simply, Tis was my son's wish." He explained, which made Itachi to slightly confuse by this.

"Why would your son, want you to bring me here?" He asked, still confused by that.

Hagoromo then used his staff to tap the water ground and then below him Itachi saw an image of someone he hadn't seen before. The person he saw had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed both sides of his face. His eyebrows were cut short in a symbol of nobility and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama.

"Tis person is my son Indra Ōtsutsuki." The elderly man stated to him. "He is also an ancestor of the Uchiha Clan." That last part made Itachi to be surprise hearing that.

"He possessed a strong ocular powers and senses from birth and was called a genius." The elderly man began explaining his son to Itachi. "He always did everything by himself, learning only on his own strength, and came to understand that his powers were different and special. He perceived that powercan achieve everything."

"Forgive me, Master Hagoromo. But what does your son have to do with me?" Itachi asked him.

"Perhapes thou didn't know but your brother Sasuke Uchiha is the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki." Hagoromo stated to him."

Itachi became completely shocked after hearing that. "...What!?" He said in disbelief.

"That's right he is." Hagoromo said.

"But, I still don't understand why would your son would still help me instead of Sasuke." He asked Hagoromo, as was still in disbelief.

"Well you see my other son Asura Ōtsutsuki wasn't like Indra, he couldn't do anything on his own. So in order to attain the same power as his older brother. He always needed the cooperation of others in addition to his own effort." He explained. "While struggling through his training, the power of bodily Chakra awakened within him and he attained power rivaling his brother's. He came to understand that he was able to become strong thanks to the cooperation and help of those around him. He learned of the love for others that arises from thinking about others. And perceived that it was love that can achieve everything."

After hearing Hagoromo explained his two sons to him. Itachi was in complete silents for a moment.

"And dost, I then named my younger son leader and guardian of Ninja creed." Hagoromo stated. "Asura hope that his older brother would cooperate with him. However Indra did not accept my decision and thus from that day on, this interminable conflict...began."

"But if that's the case, why would your son want you to bring me here, when he never care for other?" Itachi asked with a questionable look.

"It's simply because of you Itachi Uchiha." Hagoromo anwsered, which surprised the Uchiha.

"What do you mean, because of me?" Itachi asked.

"You see, Sasuke found out the truth about how thou was ordered to kill your entire clan and how you join the Akatsuki to be able to still keep an eye on him." The elderly man explained.

Which slightly surprised him but then he had a faint smile on his face. "So, He finaly found out the truth?" He thought in a happy tone.

"But that's not all." Hagoromo said. "He seems to be getting along with the new comrades he's made."

Then Hagoromo look at the Uchiha with a serious expression. "Which why, I would like repay thou for what he has done for his younger brother and as well as my older son. I would like to give another second chances at life." After hearing that Itachi was completely stunned of what he just heard, he was going to be given a second life.

"However, I can't not give thou another chance at life in this universe. As your body is sealed in that universe." He explained. "However, I can give thou a chance in another world."

"So, what your saying your going to send me to a different world instead of the one I'm from?" Itachi asked trying to get the full Idea what Hagoromo was about to do.

"That's correct." He anwsered. "So what those thou say, do you accept my offer?" He asked Itachi.

Itachi began thinking about the offer Hagoromo was giving him., He knew that he couldn't go back and see his younger brother anymore but he then thought how this could give him the chance to see a whole new world. "Master Hagoromo, I accept your offer." He said to him with a small smile.

That's good to hear." Hagoromo said with a faint smile. "Just to let thou know, that once you are sent to this new world your illness will be completely gone." He told him.

"That's good to know." Itachi said, sounding a bit happy that he woulden't have to deal with his illness anymore. He then saw Hagoromo began building Chakra in him.

"If I ever to meet your brother Sasuke, would thou like me to let him hear any last words from thou?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Itachi replied. "I would rather him not know that I was here and where I will be."

"Very well. Be ready for this." Hagoromo said, as he places his hands together to make a hand sign. "Ninsu Art: Dimension Escape"

Then a black void appeared behind him and then started to get closer to Itachi. "This will be the last time will see each other, I wish thou the best of luck in the new world your heading." He said to the Uchiha as he slowly started to disappear in the dark void. Once that happen Hagoromo began to have a slight worried expression. "'Tis my first time using Ninsu after many centeries. I hope thou will be alright." He thought to himself.

...

Meanwhile in a forest a male teenager who had black hair, brown eyes, he wore what look like a school uniform which consist of a White Class Shirt, with a red polyester necktie around it, Romani brown pants and as well as a Green Woven Abalone Button Blazer. Near by him was a female teenager who had long knee-length pink hair she also wore the same school uniform as the teen, which also consist of a White Class Shirt, Romani brown skirt, a Green Woven Abalone Button Blazer she also had a silver Rosario which had a crimson eye on the middle of it, which was attached to the black choker around her neck. Which the boy was trying to pull off but was having no luck. Even the girl was slightly worried that the Rosario wasn't off as well.

While the boy kept trying, a laughter was heard above them, it was another femal teenager who had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and she also had a well endowed chest. She was wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow coloured vest and a light brown checked skirt. and she also was wearing white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. she also pair of purple wings appeared on her back, she also had tail poking out from under her skirt and her fingernails were more longer and sharper.

"Well, well Moka, I guess that stuff about you being a powerful Vampire was just talk! If you were a Vampire you coulda fought me off, but since your not you and Tsukune are going to die!"The bule haired girl said to her in a mocking tone.

Hearing that made the girl who was called Moka grab the boy who was named Tsukune and brought him closely to he body. "No! You can kill me! But please spare him!" She pleaded to the blue haired girl, while still holding on to the teen.

Hearing that made the blue haired girl to be annoyed at the pink haired girl. "Are you seriously prepared to go that far?! I mean come on, all he is your food!" She yelled at her.

"HE'S NOT!" Moka shouted, which caused Kurumu to stop for a moment. "AND, I'M NOT DOING THIIS BECAUSE OF HE'S BLOOD! IT'S BECAUSE I CARE FOR HIM! HE'S THE WORLD TO ME, TSUKUNE THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD! AND I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR HIM!" She shouted at her, with a serious expression.

"Moka..." Tsukine thought, after being slight stun from hearing Moka's outburst.

"What the hell, is with all this stupid friend crap?! There's only one use for men and that is slaves! There just playthings to bend to our will!" The Succubs shouted as she then flew at them ready to attack them.

"What's the deal, with that light?!" The blue haired girl wondered. Then the light finaly die down there stood Mok who now had a completely different appearance, she now had Silver hair, her eyes were now red and were almost catlike, she had fangs that were sharp her body became more mature mainly in her hips and breasts."Sorry, to keep you waiting." She said to the blue haired her voice was now in a more serious and low tone, with a smirk.

"So you really are a Vampire?" The blue haired girl asked the Moka in a complete stun tone.

Hearing that caused Moka to look at her with a unamuse expression. "Why don't you come down here and find out?" She said to her. "What's wrong? You afraid your lose, little miss Succubs!" She said in a mocking tone.

Which caused the blue haired to be furious after hearing that. "You must be joking! I'm not gonna lose, no I can't, I'm on a very important mission! The fate of my race is at stake!" She said in a serious tone with a serious expression.

"A very important mission?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Right, the reason we Succubus seduce men

Trying to feel that she wasn't threatened, Kurumu then charge at her but Moka quickly disappeared. "Your fast!" she exclaimed in shock.

"And your slow!" Moka said, as she just appeared behind the blue haired girl, she then grab her by her tail. "Now your experience the power of a S class monster first hand!" She said to her, she then toss her in the air and once she made it back down to Inner Moka height leve she then delivered a powerful kick to her face which caused the blue haired to be sent crashing into several trees and smacking against a large tree and causing her to drop to the ground harshly.

The blue haired girl then began to hear footsteps, she look and saw Moka walking towards her. "Don't think I'm done with you just yet. I'm going to tear of your wings and tail!" She said in a deadly tone and even letting out deadly aura. Which caused the blue haired girl to be in complete fear and she couldn't stop shaking "No...please...don't do that...I'm begging you!" She wimpered in fear as tears started to form in her eyes, completely worried of the pain she was about to be in.

As Moka ready her attack but then to her surprise, she then saw Tsukune who was right in front of her and raised his arms to defend the blue haired girl. "What do you think your doing?" Moka asked Tsukune in a serious and annoyed tone. "Step a side."

"Is her Vampire self the real Moka?" Tsukune thought with a worried expression, as he still kept on standing his ground.

"Not only did she tried to charm you but she tried to kill you as well." Moka told him still in her serious and annoyed tone.

"I think she's had enough." He told her, while slightly shaking. "...Beside you heard her, she didn't do what she did to be mean." This caused the blue haired girl to be slightly surprised to see how Tsukune was trying to protect her from Moka despite what she tried to do him.

"And what makes you so sure?" She asked Tsukune.

"Well cause...Kurumu...deep down she seem like a nice person." He anwsered with a reassuring smile. Moka just stared at him for a moment. "Let's be friends with her okay? you know like how you and I become friends." He stated to her.

After that Kurumu begain to cry in frightened relief, while that happen Tsukune look at with a slight sad expression and while Moka just let out a small sign.

Then Moka began to grab the Rosario from Tsukune's hand, which made to be slightly surprise by that. "Friends? You and I?" Listen Tsukune, you,ve got the wrong idea about me, I only rescue you so that your blood wouldn't get swapped from me." She told him. "That was it, I'm not like the other Moka you know!" She then put the Rosario back on her black choker.

"So then who's the..." Tsukune was about ask her something, but then he saw her starting to turn into her former self and started to drop to the ground."I've got you." He said as he quickly caught her.

He was about to take Moka back to the Academy. When he and Kurumu began to hear a strange sound coming from the sky, they both look up and saw something approaching them at such speed.

Then it crash into the ground right beside Tsukune, which made him and Kurumu to be in complete shock from seeing the large hole in the ground.

"What the hell, was that?!" Tsukune exclaimed in shock. He then gently place Moka on the ground and went to the large hole to see what had just happen, even Kurumu went to see it as well.

Then they both saw what was in the large hole, and saw it was a person who had had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had black hair which was in a long ponytail and his face was framed with long centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin, he wore a black shirt, he had bandages around his ankles, he also wore tan pants and had black sandals. This person was in fact Itachi Uchiha.

"Who is that?" Kurumu asked in slight shock.

"I'm not sure." Tsukune replied. "But from the looks of him he looks like a human." He thought to himself. He then went down the hole to check the black haired person as he saw that the black haired person's eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. He then place his head on the blck haired person's chest so he could try and hear a heartbeat.

To his relief he could hear a heartbeat but it was almost sounding a bit faint. "He's alive, but his heartbeat is starting to be faint we need to get him the infirmary." Tsukune told Kurumu in a serious tone. He then tried to get the black haired teen out of the hole but was having a bit of trouble doing it as the black haired teen was slighly heavy for Tsukune to carry.

"Kurumu, Could you give me a hand here?" He asked her, as kept trying to get the unconscious teen out of the hole. Then jump in the hole to help Tsukune. Then both of them put one of the black hair teen's arms on one of their shoulders, and with that they got him out of the hole. Then they gently place the black haired teen on the floor and began to take a quick breather.

"Okay, now that we got him out how are we going to get him to the infirmary?" Kurumu asked Tsukune, as it had took both of them to get him out of that large hole.

Tsukune began thinking he wanted to help the unconscious black haired teen, but he didn't want to leave on her own while she was unconscious as well. "I don't know." Tsukune said, with a worried expression.

"Perhaps, I could be a assistants to you." Said a voice behind them, which turn out to be the Bus driver.

"Who are you?!" Kurumu exclaimed in complete shock.

"You..." he uttered in complete shock, seeing the person who brought him to the Yokai world.

"Oh, I'm just a average passerby." The bus driver simply anwsered. "But enough about me. I'll help you with that person." The bus driver then picked up the black haired teen and placed the black hair teen's arm on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." The bus driver said, as he then look at both of them. "Could one of you give me a hand here."

"Kurumu, could you please help him." Tsukune asked Kurumu. "While I'll go and take Moka back to the Academy."

"Oh, sure thing Tsukune." She replied, as she then went to the bus driver and put the other arm of the black haired teen, and they began to take the black haired teen to the infirmary.

Tsukune then went to Moka who was still unconscious he then pick her up carried her in a bridal style. He then had one final look at Kurumu and the bus driver who were still carrying the black haired teen to the infirmary. "I hope that guy will be okay." He thought to himself as he then took Moka back to the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Itachi's first day at the Academy

Itachi slowly open his eyes and notices that he was laying on a bed, he slowly got up and saw that he was in a infirmary room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Said a voice in a surprise tone, which cause Itachi to turn and see who was talking to him. He then saw it was a man in his late forties who had short blond hair and was wearing a white coat, shirt with a red tie, trousers and black shoes.

"Who...are you..." Itachi asked the man, however his voice felt completely dry due to dehydration.

"Before I answer your question, you should probably drink this first." The man said, as he handed a cup of water to the Uchiha, who then drank the water.

"...Thank you." Itachi said, now in a more clear voice.

"You're welcome." The man said with a small smile. "But before I do, could you do me a favour and tell me your name." He asked the Uchiha, still with a small smile.

"Itachi Uchiha." He replied to the blonde man.

"Ah, I see. Well Mr Uchiha, my name is Yutaka Yuji." The man introduce himself to the Uchiha. "I'm a doctor at Yokai Academy."

"Yokai Academy? What's that?" Itachi ask the doctor in a slight confuse.

"Well you see Mr Uchiha."

"Itachi is fine, Dr Yuji." Itachi stated to Yutaka, in a calm tone.

"Well you see Itachi, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." He explained to the Uchiha, who was surprise by that last sentence.

"A school for monsters, you say?" Itachi ask in a surprise tone.

"That's correct. The Academy's main goal is for monsters students to coexist with the humans and living a peacefully life in the human world." Yutaka stated.

"Could I ask you another question Dr Yuji?" Itachi ask the doctor.

"Sure go ahead." Dr Yuji reply with a smile.

"Could you tell me, how I got here?" He asked the doctor.

"Well from what I was told from a friend of my, you fell from the sky and then crashed to the ground and caused a large hole." Dr Yuji explained to the Uchiha. "Luckily you weren't seriously injured but you remain unconscious for a couple of weeks."

"I see." Itachi simply said, after hearing that.

"Oh, by the way. I was given orders by the headmaster to tell you that he would like you to enrol at the Academy." Dr Yuji stated to him.

"Why would he do that?" Itachi ask.

"I'm not sure." Dr Yuji simply answered. "But he did say, he did find you to be a very interesting person.

Itachi was curious by what did the headmaster mean by interesting.

"Also, he wanted me to give you you're uniform when you woke up." Dr Yuji said, as he pointed to the uniform next to Itachi's bed. "I'll leave, to let you get change." He said, as he close the curtains to allow Itachi to have some privacy to change.

Itachi then got up and started to take the clothes he had on off and started to put on his school uniform, he was now dress in his yokai academy outfit which consist of a White Class Shirt, with a red polyester necktie around it, Romani brown pants and as well as a Green Woven Abalone Button Blazer.

He then pulled the open the curtains, which made Dr Yuji to look at him. "Ah, looks like the uniform fits you well. Huh." Dr Yuji said with a pleases expression.

"So tell me Dr Yuji will I be starting at Yokai Academy today?" He asked the doctor.

"Well not today Itachi." Dr Yuji reply. "You see right now it's the end of the midterm exams. Plus were still not sure if you're completely well yet." He explained to the Uchiha.

"I can a sure you Dr Yuji that I am completely fine." Itachi told him.

"That may be true, but we still don't want to risk it." Dr Yuji stated to him in a serious tone. "So for today just have roam around the Academy, so you can get the hang of it. Once the day is finish make sure you return here, since it will take some time to get your own room."

"Very well, I'll make sure that I return back here once the day is over." Itachi told him.

"That's good to hear Itachi, make sure you stay out of trouble." Dr Yuji told him with a faint smile.

"I will, thank you again Dr Yuji." Itachi said to the doctor with a slight bow, he then left the infirmary room.

"You're welcome Itachi Uchiha." He said to himself. He then decided to look at Itachi's medical results. "This is very interesting, his medical results are very similar to a human and yet he has some strange aura in his body."

Itachi was now nearby Yoki Academy, he looked at the academy and was impress he couldn't remember if the academy at Konohagakure was bigger or smaller than the academy he was looking at right now. He then continue to walk around the outside area of the academy and started to look at his surroundings.

Then suddenly he slightly felt something bumping into him, he turn and saw it was a young girl who had short black hair and purple eyes, who was no older then eleven. She had a black witch hat that drop down, she was wearing a pink top with a red bow tie, a black cape, and a pink corset, she also weared a light brown checked skirt and she was wearing bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

Itachi looked and saw the young girl had an expression of both anger and sadness on her face.

"Get out of my way!" The young girl said to the Uchiha in tone of anger but there was a small tone of sadness in it. Then the young girl continues on walking in the opposite direction from the Uchiha, who was slightly wondering what was wrong with that young girl.

Itachi continued on looking at that the direction the young girl ran to. "I wonder what's wrong with her." He thought to himself. However his thoughts were interrupted as he once again felt someone bumping into him and it was slightly harder than the young girl bump into him. He turn and saw it was a girl around his age, she had long knee-length pink hair she also wore the same school uniform as the Uchiha, which also consist of a White Class Shirt, however she had a Romani brown skirt, a Green Woven Abalone Button Blazer she also had a silver Rosario which had a crimson eye on the middle of it, which was attached to the black choker around her neck.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" The pink haired girl exclaimed in an apologizing tone.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Itachi replied

This made the pink haired girl to be in relief that she didn't hurt the person who was in front of her. "Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl anywhere?" She asked Itachi in a worried tone.

"Was this young girl wearing girl wearing a black witch hat that drops down?" The Uchiha inquired to the pink haired girl, who eyes started to widen after hearing Itachi answer her question.

"Yes, that her." The pink haired girl lightly shouted in a surprise tone.

"Well, she just ran past here a few moments ago heading near wards the forest." Itachi replied, as he pointed in the direction where the young girl had run to.

"Oh, thank you so much." She exclaimed in relief, She then had a questionable expression, "Umm, if it's not too much trouble could you tell me your name?" She asked the Uchiha.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." The black haired teen stated to her.

"Well Itachi I have to get going." The pink haired girl said, as she then started to run in the direction that Itachi had pointed to but then stop for a moment, "Oh I forget to introduce myself, my name is Moka Akashiya. Thanks again Itachi." She shouted, as she continue running in the opposite direction from Itachi.

Once Moka was completely gone Itachi started to continue on walking for a bit until.

"Moka where are you?" Said a voice of concern.

Itachi saw this time it was a male teenager who was around his age, he had black hair and the exact same uniform as him.

The male teenager looked at the Uchiha with a slight surprise expression. "You...!" He slightly exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" Itachi asked in a slight confuse tone, as he didn't know if he had already met the black haired teen in front of him before.

"Oh. You don't know?" The male teenager asked the Uchiha, to he remain silent. "Well you see me and my friends found you crashed in a large hole." He began to explain to the Uchiha.

"Oh. I see." Itachi simply said after hearing the teenager's statement, "Well thank you for doing so." Itachi said, as he was gratefully that this teenager had help him before he might have gotten more seriously injured

"Oh. Let me introduce myself, my name is Tsukune Aono." The teen stated, as he offer his hand out to the Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha." The Uchiha stated, as he shook the teen known as Tsukune's hand.

"I haven't seen you here before. Have you just started here Itachi?" Tskune asked Itachi in his polite tone.

"No. I start here tomorrow. I'm just having a wonder just so I can know my way around this academy." Itachi replied, which made Tsukune to have an expression of understanding. Then the two male students heard a voice quickly approaching them.

Itach quickly looked over and saw it was a girl around his age, who had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and she also had a well-endowed chest. She was wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow coloured vest and a light brown checked skirt. And she also was wearing white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes

"Geez Tsukune. Slow down wait up for me." The ocean blue haired girl slightly exclaimed, as she kept on running but then she collided with Itachi's right shoulder and fell to the ground. "Ow..." She slightly wined.

"Kurumu, you okay?" Tsukune asked the blue haired girl who he called Kurumu, in a concern tone.

"Yeah I'm alright." Kurumu replied, but did feel a bit sore.

"Can you stand up?" Itachi ask, as he offered his hand to the blue haired girl.

To which then cause Kurumu to look up and she a got a good look at Itachi Uchiha, "Oh wow. His really good looking." She thought with a faint blush on her face, she then quickly took the Uchiha's hand and allowing herself to be helped up.

"Thanks." Kurumu simply said, then she had a shock expression as she finally realise. "You're the one who was in that massive hole." She slightly exclaimed in disbelief.

"You just realise that?" Tsukune thought with an expression of disbelief. "Anyway Kurumu, this is Itachi Uchiha his going to be starting here soon." He stated to Kurumu. "And Itachi this is Kurumu Kurono."

"It's nice to meet you Itachi." She greeted politely.

"Same to you Kurumu Kurono." Itachi politly greeted as well.

"You'll be interested to know that Kurumu was the one who help you to the infirmary room Itachi." Tsukune stated which caught the Uchiha's attention as he look at Tsukune.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked the black haired teen who responded with a nod, he then turn his attention towards Kurumu. "In that case, thank you for helping me Kurumu." He said with a small bow.

This took Kurumu completely off guard. "I-It was nothing." She replied with a faint blush.

Itachi then turn his attention to the black haired teen, "So Tsukune, what were you doing before you saw me?" He asked Tsukune, as he was curious why he was in such a hurry a moment ago.

Meanwhile the young girl who was known as Yukari was being dragged by three older students being led by a student who had a darker pale skin. They continued to Yukari up to the point they were now at a forest that was surrounded by fog.

"This place is perfect." The darker pale skin student said with a sadistic smile, "Stop here, you guys."

"Yes Class president." One of the older students said to the darker pale skin student, and then the Class president's friends threw Yukari against a tree harshly.

"OW!" Yukari cried "What the hell is wrong with you jerks! That hurts." She said in an anger tone.

"Ow! That hurts! That hurts! Why don't you quit your crying already?!" One of the Class president's friends to Yukari in a angry and mocking tone.

"You're voice is so annoying!" Said the second friend of the Class president, to Yukari.

"You have no idea how long the Class president has been waiting for this moment. You, disgusting witch!" "The third friend of the Class president, said to Yukari in an arrogant tone.

"Yep. Disgusting is exactly right for a nasty witch like you." The Class president said. "It makes me wanna puke!"

Then after that the Class president and his friends' appearances started to completely change. They were now humanoid lizardsman with dark green scales, their hands turned into claws and slitted, yellow eyes. On top of their head is some type spiny crest in different colours which were red for the Class president, the friend on his right was brown, the friend on his left was a messy purple and the friend behind him was pitch black they also Within their mouths is a large asset of sharp teeth and a forked tongue.

Seeing their true monster forms. Yukari raised her wand at them as they slowly walk towards her.

 **"You're nothing but a disgusting, sad little shrimp-ass bitch!"** The Class president said in a smug tone. **"Listen, you. We don't need your type in our** **class!"**

This shocked Yukari, which also caused her body to be shaking by this.

 **"Aw, look she's completely shaking!"** The lizard said with the messy purple type spiny crest, in an amused tone.

 **"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"** The Class president asked the black haired witch in an amused tone.

This made Yukari look up at them with a serious expression. "Don't underestimate me!" She shouted as she raised her wand in the air and swinging it around as she chanted, "MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATT…!"

 **"Oh, shut your damn filthy witch** **mouth!"** The Class president shouted as he charged at Yukari before she could finish her spell, the Class president grabbed Yukari's wand by his mouth, he then completely chomped the top right off. He then began to laugh at that.

"Oh no! He ate my magic wand!" She thought in horror as she look at the broken handle.

 **"UGH, gross!"** The Class president said as he spit out the broken wand out of his mouth. **"I've never tasted something so terrible in my life."**

 **"What should we do with this one, huh?"** The one with the brown spiny crest asked the others.

 **"I say we eat her!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest suggested.

 **"I second that motion!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest replied. **"Plus there's plenty of fog, there's no way anyone would see us!"** He stated.

 **"Yeah! That's a good idea!"** The Class president said with a slight grin as he then started to lick his mouth with his tongue. **"She's a prepubescent little runt, but at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth!"** He said, as he began to laugh menacingly. **"You guys can have some as well, she's Young and Tender...!"** He said as he approached her.

 **"YOU'RE THE BEST CLASS PRESIDENT!"** The three Lizard guys said in joy, as they approached Yukari as well.

Yukari look on in fear as the Lizards monsters started to get closer to her. "Oh, no….PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yukari shouted desperately.

"Get away from her! Right now!" A voice shouted, getting the lizardsmen and Yukari's attention. The lizard men stopped and looked behind them and saw it was Moka who had a serious expression.

"Moka it's you!" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief and in relieved.

The Class president then looks at Moka with sickening grin. **"Well, well, look who it is!"** He said with a slight chuckle.

 **"Hey** **I just had a great idea Class president, how about we eat both of them?!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest suggested to the others.

 **"I second that motion!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest agreed.

 **"Me too, She's gotta be even juicier than the witch!"** The one with the brown spiny crest added.

 **"I gotta admit."** The Class president said as he licked his mouth with his reptilian tongue with a lustful smirk. **"She does look tasty, since she's got all those big and nice lustful parts too!"** He said as he look at Moka's breast, thighs, and ass with a very lustful expression.

Despite being freaked out by the Class president comment, Moka was still ready to fight.

"I'm fine Moka, just get out of here!" Yukari shouted which surprised Moka. "As far as monsters go, I can handle these jerks myself!" She said in a brave tone.

"You gotta stop doing that, Yukari!"Moka said which surprised Yukari, as she saw Moka walking towards her. "You're not alone. You don't have to handle everything by yourself. That's all you really need, you know. Just someone you can depend on you don't have to be crazy-in-love with them. And you don't have to torment people because you're afraid they're going to reject you." She continued as she walked pasted the lizardsmen.

"Quit talking nonsense! Just run Moka!" Yukari slightly shouted to the pink haired Vampire.

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari." Moka said as she continued on walking, while the lizardsmen all looked between each other and exchanged confused looks. "Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl, you know." Moka said in a caring tone as she approached the witch.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard." Yukari protested as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yukari I understand how hard it is to be alone." Moka said with a caring smile, which surprised Yukari. "I know. I was alone for a long time too.

"You were, Moka?" Yukari asked her, to which Moka smiled at her.

"That's right, I used to be on my own and I wished that I could have some friends." Moka replied. "And then I met Tsukune and he became the first person who didn't judge me for being a Vampire and his been a great friend to me And Kurumu despite her claiming that Tsukune is her Destined One and she see me as her rival she is someone I would call my friend."

"Really? There are really your friends Moka?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"That's why I'll never give up on you, I want to help you. I'm your friend, Yukari. You can count on me. Moka said, slightly tearing up, as she then hold Yukari's hands.

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari said as she then hug Moka, while starting tearing up as well. While that was happening the lizards were looking on in complete disbelief.

 **"Hey! What gives?! Did they forget about us or something?!"** The one with the brown spiny crest asked in disbelief.

 **"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest asked in disbelief as well.

 **"Nobody ever dares ignores us!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest exclaimed in anger.

 **"We're not gonna stand for it! You understand me, fellas?! We're not gonna put up with this crap, are we? I say it's high time we chow down on some of that lustful body!"** The Class president said as he approached Moka in a lunging matter.

Yukari gasped, seeing what was happening. "Enough!" She shouted, getting away from Moka and biting the Class president's tail, managing to hurt him.

 **"OWWW!"** The Class president screamed from the bite he received from the Witch.

 **"HEY! HOW DARE YOU BITE THE PRESIDENT?!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest shouted in anger.

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing, you miserable little Bitch!"** The Class president said in anger, he then swong his claw at her, however she was then grabbed by Tsukune who took the class president's full attack to his back, pushing Yukari away from her class president.

"Tsukune? I don't understand, why are you here?" Yukari asked Tskune in a confuse tone, as she didn't understand why he had save her.

"No,You liar! You don't know anything!" Yukari said in a denied tone, not believing that the black haired teen knew how she feeled and began to lightly hit his shoulders.

She then stop as Tsukune began to flinch from the claw wounds to his back which made Yukari realize that while he saved her, he didn't get away unscathed.

"I'm sorry about before. I get how you feel, I know what it like is to be all alone too." He told her in a friendly tone but was also in a slight weak tone due to the attack from the Lizard monster.

 **"Oh great, someone else is here to interfere with our plans."** The Class president said in annoyance.

 **"It's time we step in and take care of these fools!"** The one with the brown spiny crest said as he then charge at Yukari and Tsukune.

"No, Yukari! Tsukune, look out!" Moka shouted worriedly.

The Witch and the black haired teen watched as the Class president's friends was charging at them at fast pace, which made Yukari look on with a worried expression, while Tsukune had a slight shock expression. But as they got closed to attacking them, when Kurumu who still had her wings, swooped in and grabbed them, flying them high in the air avoiding the lizard's attacks.

"Tsukune, Yukari are you okay?!" Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclaimed in shock as she saw that the Succubs had just save her from the lizard's attacks.

"Uhh! You guys are heavy." Kurumu sighed as she set them down.

"Thanks for helping us back there." Tsukune said to in a grateful tone.

"I did it for you know Tsukune." Kurumu said in a happy tone as she then embrace the black haired teen who was caught off guard from the blue haired girl's embrace and cause him to slightly blush from it, which caused Moka who had ran towards them and she then Kurumu embracing Tsukune caused a slight tick mark to appear on her forehead.

 **"You've gotta be kidding me! Another do-gooder?!"** The class president said in an annoyance.

 **"This is getting so annoying."** The one with the brown spiny crest said.

 **"But look on the plus side. This one got much more lustful parts then Moka!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest said with a lustful expression.

 **"Whaddya say we round 'em up and eat every last one of them?!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest asked, which shocked Yukari.

Then Tsukune stood in front of Yukari, he raise his arms out to defend her, "You want some? Bring it on!" He said in a barve tone with a serious expression.

"Tsukune, you're…" Yukari said aloud in shock.

"Oh, yeah Tsukune will you be my protector too! Pretty please!" Kurumu asked with a blush, completely infatuated with the thought of Tsukune being her protector. Just as Tsukune began to walk to the lizard monsters, however he began to lose his balance due to his injury as the blood from his injury began to bled more. To which Moka quickly run to his side with a concern expression.

 **"Tch. All that big talk and you can't back it up what a joke."** The one with the messy purple spiny crest said arrogance tone.

 **"I say we just this guy as well as those other do-gooder!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest said, **"Sound good to you Class president?"**

 **"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!"** The class president replied with a grin, which worried the girls as they knew that Tsukune wasn't going to be able to handle these monsters by himself.

"I think its best that you step aside Tsukune." Said a voice which made Tsukune and the girls turn and saw it was Itachi. Even the lizards monster was surprise to see the black haired Uchiha. "You're in no condition to confront these monsters."

 **"Who the hell are you?!"** The class president said in a demanded tone.

"Does it matter?" Itachi replied with a uncaring expression.

 **"How dare you ignore the class president question?! Answer him right now!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest growled in anger.

"I prefer not to answer to the likes of you." Itachi replied once more with an uncaring expression. He then started to slowly walk past Tsukune and the girls.

"W-Wait Itachi, you're not going to fight them by yourself are you?!" Tsukune asked worriedly to the Uchiha. He then flinch from the pain to which Moka quickly hold on to him.

"Don't worry yourself Tsukune. I won't be beaten by the likes of these monsters." Itachi simply said Tsukune. The Uchiha then continue headed towards the lizard monsters

 **"Heh! Keep talking like that, it'll only get you killed!"** The Class president said, as he and his friends began to charge at the Uchiha.

The Class president went for the first attack but Itachi was able to block it which surprise the class president greatly. He then went for another strike but Itachi once again block it. Itachi then preform a palm attack on the Class president's chest area which made him move several feet back. Then the one with the brown spiny crest charged at Itachi this time but the Uchiha dodge the attack. Then the one with the messy purple spiny crest appeared behind the Uchiha and went for a kick attack to which Itachi quickly caught the lizard's leg and throwed him a several feet away from the Uchiha.

Then the one with the pitch black spiny crest appeared above the Uchiha, **"I got you now!"** He exclaimed, as he prepared a thrust attack from his left hand, however Itachi quickly turn and grabbed hold of the lizard's arm and tossed him sending him to colide with the brown spiny crest who just had gotten back up.

Seeing this made Tsukune and the girls to be in complete shock seeing how Itachi was able to defend himself against the lizard monsters with ease.

"I can't believe his holding off against them with such ease!" Tsukune said in complete disbelief.

"It's unbelievable." Kurumu replied also in complete disbelief but not taking eyes of the fight happening right in front of her.

Both Moka and Yukari were complete disbelief as well as they said nothing and kept on watching the fight, but for Yukari she was in amazement she couldn't believe that the black haired teen she only knew for only a second was fighting her class president and his friends.

Seeing how his friends were getting easily beaten cause the class president to be greatly annoyed by this. **"Okay now this is starting to piss me off!"** He exclaimed in anger, **"All of you get up now and kill this bastard!"** He ordered towards his friends who began to slowly get back up.

 **"YES, CLASS PRESIDENT!"** They replied in a serious tone.

To which Itachi look at all them still with his usual expression. If you think you can take me down, come and try." He said, while he waggling his right hand gesturing them to bring it.

This cause the other lizard monsters to be tick off from Itachi action, they then began to charge at the Uchiha at a fast pace. Once there were nearly close to the Uchiha, the brown spiny crest and the messy purple spiny crest began circling around the Uchiha who was slightly surprise by the lizard monsters attack method.

He then saw the one with the pitch black spiny crest heading towards him to punch to which Itachi dodge the punch and then quickly grabbed the lizard's right arm and then over tossed him several feet away from him. Then the brown spiny crest went for the attack but was once again dodge by the Uchiha who then kneed the lizard monster right in its gut which cause the brown spiny crest to gasp from the attack, Itachi then grab hold of the lizard monster's brown spiny crest.

Then the messy purple spiny crest appeared behind Itachi and used both of his arms to grab hold of both of Itachi's arms extended upwards. Before he could do anything Itachi grab the lizard monster by his messy purple spiny crest which cause him to let go of his hold and to be tossed over Itachi's head and send crashing to the ground. Then Itachi pick up lizard monster by his messy purple spiny crest and then used both hands to make both lizard monsters' heads to collide with each other and cause them to wince in pain. Itachi then lifted both monsters by the head with both hands he then first kick the lizard with messy purple spiny crest in the gut sending him flying, he then side kick the other moster in the gut which also cause him to be sent flying as well.

"It's fortunate that my physical strength has recovered quite well." Itachi thought to himself, "But my chakra still hasn't recovered quite yet."

 **"Okay this is really starting to piss me off!"** The Class president roared in anger. He then look at the pitch black spiny crest and the brown spiny crest lizard monsters, **"You two do it now!"** He ordered them in a demanding tone.

 **"YES CLASS PRESIDENT!"** They replied in a serious tone. They then both used their tails to scrape across the ground to cause a slight ground storm around the Uchiha this slightly causes Itachi to unable to see them.

He then quickly turn and saw the class president right in front of him and prepaired a fist attack. To which the Uchiha quickly block but was slightly sent flying a few feet.

Seeing this cause Tsukunue to worry about the Uchihas safety, "I gotta help him!" He said in a slight determent tone.

Tsukune began to lose his balance due to his injury and he then accidentally remove the Rosario on Moka's neck, then a large bright light emitted from caused the Lizards monsters to stop charging at the Uchiha as they were blinded by the bright light. **"What's with this damn light?!"** The Class president exclaimed in wonder.

Once the bright light had disappeared, Itachi as well as the Lizards monsters saw that Moka had a completely difference appearance. She now had Silver hair, her eyes were now red and were almost catlike, her fangs were more sharper and her body became more mature mainly in her hips and breasts.

"OI you four pricks!" Moka called out to lizard monsters in a complete annoyed tone. Itachi notices that Moka's voice was now different it now sounded more serious and low.

"Moka...Has fangs...And her eyes are red like blood! This is…Moka's vampire form?!" Yukari thought in complete amazement.

 **"Look! Her hair! Don't you know getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!"** The one with the brown spiny crest exclaimed, as he rushed at Inner Moka, only to be kicked into a tree.

This cause two of the lizard monsters to be in shock from seeing one of their allies being attack like that. Then the one with the messy purple spiny crest began to clench his teeth in anger. **"You, You! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ONE OF MY FRIENDS YOU DAMN BITCH!** He shouted in anger as he began to charge at Inner Moka.

Just as Inner Moka was ready to counter the lizard's attack with her own, when suddenly Itachi appeared out of nowhere and delivered a powerful right kick right into the lizard's gut sending him crashing into a couple of trees.

Seeing this surprise Inner Moka. "Care to explain yourself Itachi." She asked the Uchiha with a serious expression.

"It's only fair that I continue with my fight." Itachi replied, which made Inner Moka to have a slight smirk on her face. Then Inner Moka quickly saw something that caught her eyes.

 **"You left yourself wide open dumbass!"** the pitch black spiny crest lizard exclaimed arrogantly, as he prepared to attack the Uchiha.

Just as Itachi was about to counter the lizards attack with his own attack. When suddenly Inner Moka quickly headed towards the pitch black spiny crest lizard and a delivered a powerful right kick right into the right side of his gut sending him into a tree. This time it was the Uchiha who was now surprise from the silver haired Vampire actions.

"Since you help me out one of them, I think it's only fair I return the favour." Inner Moka stated.

"Indeed that sounds fair, and for that I thank you Moka." Itachi replied which made Inner Moka to have smirk.

 **"They knocked them out that easily?!** **And one of them** **isn't using their monster form! What the hell is going on?!"** The Class president exclaimed in shock.

"You aren't worth our time. The only way you pathetic losers can gain any power is by ganging up on the weak!" Inner Moka said seriously but with an anger tone, as she and Itachi appeared behind the Class president who was in complete fear from this.

"If I was you I would give up seeing how all of your friends have been defeated." The Uchiha stated to the lizard monster.

He jumped back and faced the two of them. **"So what if they were defeated. It only means That I WILL BE THE ONE THAT WILL DEFEAT YOU! RULE BREAKERS!"** He shouted as he charged at both of them.

"Know your place!" Inner Moka said. Once the class president was close enough Inner Moka performed a powerful round kick at his mouth, shattering all his teeth while Itachi perform a side kick to his stomach. Which then cause the class president to be send skidding through the water and then into several tress completely knocking him out.

"But why?" Yukari asked which caused Tskunue to look at her. "Why what?" Tskunue asked.

"I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't you hear anything we said, Yukari?" Tskunue said, getting the young witch's attention. "We came to rescue you because we all want to be there for you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side." Tskunue said, then both he and Kurumu smiled.

Yukari looked back and forth between everyone and cried in happiness. Even Itachi and Inner Moka had a small smile on their faces as they watch on.

Unknowingly to them the pitch black spiny crest lizard monster was slowly getting back up and began to reach something from his pockets, **"For attacking the class president you've earn punishment from hell!"** He thought to himself, he pulled out several small blades from his pockets and throwed them at the group.

Both Itachi and Inner Moka quickly turn and saw the attack and defelcted the blades however one got past them and headed towards Yukari and cut on Yukari's right arm and caused her to scream in pain.

"YUKARI!" Tskunue and Kurumu exclaim worridly as they look at Yukari's arm and they saw it was slightly bleeding.

 **"HA! Services you right for breaking our rules!"** The pitch black spiny crest lizard monster exclaimed in a cocky but slightly weak tone.

Then to his surprise he saw Itachi heading towards at a fast pace, he then delivered a rotating heel drop kick to the lizard monster head which complete knock him out.

While that had happen Tskunue and Kurumu quickly run to the injured witch.

"Yukari! Are you alright?!" Tskunue exclaimed worridly.

"Yeah...Don't worry I'm okay." Yukari replied in a braveish tone.

"No! You're definitely not okay." Kurumu exclaimed, "You need to get that treated quickly."

To which then Itachi walk towards. "Don't worry. I'll take her to the infirmary." He told the others, "I know someone who might be able to help."

"Oh. Thank you Itachi." Tskunue replied in a relief tone. He then turn his attention to the young witch, "Yukari please go with Itachi to get your injury sorted.

"Er sure." Yukari said. Then suddenly she let out a slight gasp of shock as Itachi then pick her up in a bridal style, "WH-What are doing Itachi?!" She stuttered in disbelief.

"It will be quicker to get you to the infirmary if I carry this way." The Uchiha explained. Which made Yukari have an expression of understanding of the Uchiha's reasoning's? "Okay let's go." With that said Itachi began to carry Yukari as he began jumping across several trees at a fast pace which left Tskunue, Kurumu and even Inner Moka to be completely speechless.

 **At Yokai Academy**

Itachi carried Yukari all the way to the nurse's office, he probably knew that Dr Yuji would help him. Once he put her down he then open the door he saw a nurse with short green hair, he also saw several nurses but were all wearing nurse hats.

"Yes can I help you?" The Nurse with green hair asked the Uchiha.

"Yes. I'm looking for Dr Yuji is he in?" The Uchiha asked the green haired nurse.

"I'm afraid Dr Yuji has already left for the day." The green haired nurse answered. "But I'm happy enough to help you."

"I see. I would appreciate it if you could help my friend who is injured." Itachi replied, as he then pointed to the injured witch.

This surprise the green haired nurse not because of Yukari's injury but what she was, Itachi began to notice the nurses whispering amongst themselves about the witch.

"Oh...I see then please miss step this way." The green haired nurse said in a slight surprise tone to the witch. To which Yukari did what the green haired nurse asked her and headed to one of the infirmary beds and pulled the curtain around it.

While that had happen Itachi could still heard the other nurses whispering among themselves talking about they were have to help a witch of all things.

Itachi then a heard a scream of pain coming from the infirmary bed which sounded like Yukari and then he heard someone saying `Quit your whining and get over it you little witch!" To which then Itachi quickly headed to the infirmary bed and pulled the curtain and saw the green haired nurse using a large amount of disinfecting alcohol on Yukari's injury without using a handkerchief for the wound.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked the green haired nurse in a stern tone.

"W-What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied in a serious but nervous tone to the Uchiha.

"Is this how you treat all your patients?" Itachi asked still in a stern tone.

"Don't you dare argue with my ways of treatment especially towards someone like her?" She replied back in a more annoyed tone as she pointed at Yukari.

"And what would you mean by that?" Itachi asked in a serious tone.

"Isn't obvious I'm referring to this little witch." She replied, "She should be grateful that I'm treating her at all since her kinds aren't even monsters."

This made Itachi be silent for a moment. "I see so it's like what Kurumu said about witches." He thought as he remembered how Kurumu had told him how witches were called Beings of the Borderline and they excluded and discriminated against by other monsters. While in the human world, they're hated even more and they even killed them for centuries in things called Witch Hunt. This also cause him to remember how it was for Naruto back at his own world he use to remember all the times he pick Sasuke up from school and he would usually see Naruto all on his own no one bothering to talk to him due to having the nine tails fox inside.

Once he was finish with his moment of thinking he finally spoke. "If you're not going to help her, then I'll do it myself." He simply which surprise not only the nurses but Yukari as well.

"F-Fine!" The green haired nurse simply said.

Once that was said Itachi took Yukari away from the infirmary. Once they were out of there Itachi decide to take care of Yukari's injury. He decided to take care in a classroom that wasn't being use at all. He then pour a small amount of disinfecting alcohol on a handkerchief. "Brace yourself this is going to sting a little." He told Yukari in a calm tone, to which Yukari nodded in understand. Itachi then proceeded with putting the handkerchief gently on Yukari's injury this made Yukari wince in pain as it did sting but not as bad as the nurse did it. Once that was done Itachi got a long bandage and wrap it around Yukari's right arm.

"There you go. Hopefully it should heal itself in a few days." Itachi told her.

"U-Um thank you Itachi." Yukari said in a slight shy full tone. To which Itachi simply replied with a nod and was about to head out when, "Itachi wait!" Yukari called out to the Uchiha who then stop walking. "I also wanted to thank you for standing up against those nurses for me. But I just want to know why you did that?"

Itachi remain silent for a moment, he then finally spoke, "Let's just say that I know what you're going through. Someone I once knew went through the same thing like you, he used to be feared and hated by his townsfolks all because what was inside of him which was a demon." Hearing all of this made Yukari to be in complete silent. "But the last time I saw him I could tell he now had people that care for him and didn't care that he had a demon inside of him." He then place his hands against Yukari's shoulders this caught the witch by surprise, "That why I think it's best that you give others a chance since they will surprise you from time to time."

And with that he let go of Yukari's shoulders, said goodbye to her and then started to head out once more. Once the Uchiha was out of sight Yukari remain completely silent with a stun expression as she couldn't believe how many people have help her in just one day.

The next day in Class 1-3 Moka and Tskunue's homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome was about to speak to her students, "Listen up students I have some wonderful news we have a new student joining our class today." She told them in a happy tone. Which cause several of her students whispering among themselves wondering what the new student would be like. "Now class simmer down." Ms. Nekonome said in her polite tone.

She then heard a knock from her classroom door, "Yes come in." She said then the classroom door open, "Ah you must be the new student please go ahead and introduce yourself." She said to the student. When both Moka and Tskunue saw the new student they both smiled, they knew who it was.

The new student turn out to be Itachi Uchiha he then stood in front of the classroom. "Hello, name's Itachi Uchiha. I hope we could get along." the Uchiha introduced himself in a serious tone with a calm expression.

Most of the girls in the classroom blushed and some squealed as they noted how good looking the Uchiha was, also combining his calm looking expression, standing at 175.2 cm, jet-black hair ,sharp, cool, but not cold, black eyes. Itachi Uchiha could only be one of the very few handsome boys in the academy. This cause most of the boys to be jealous of the Uchiha and began to send him death glares.

Ms. Nekonome noted the reactions of her students and hummed happily, "Alright then! Mr Uchiha you can take any seat that's available." She said to the Uchiha who then nodded his head and walked silently towards his seat.

A few days later

Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hallway carrying some boxes full of supplies for their classrooms.

"Yukari has really changed! She actually got up in front of her class and apologized for the pranks she's pulled." Kurumu said to Moka. "I think everybody felt kinda guilty too about the way they treated her."

Hearing that made Moka smile. "That's really good to hear." She said in a please tone.

The girls opened the door to one of their classrooms. Once they were in, they became completely stunned as what they were seeing. They saw to their surprise, Yukari was in a empty classroom pressing herself against Tskunue who was also in the empty classroom, in a one-sided hug. The black haired teen was a bit confused by this and had no idea what to do about the situation he was in.

"Oh, my Tskunue!" Yukari called in a cheerful tone, "I just love you to death!"

Then both the vampire and succubus drop their boxes after hearing Yukari saying that to the black haired teen. "Yukari, what are you doing?" Moka asked the Witch in a very confuse tone.

"Hey, you guys!" Yukari exclamied in joy, as she noitice them at the door. "My classes are right next to yours, I should come over and play sometime!" She said happily.

"Come over and play?" Both Kurumu and Moka asked in confusion.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Because I already love you, Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Tskunue!" Yukari stated which cause Moka to be both incredibly confused and shock. "WHAT!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock with an angered expression.

"When I got pushed by Itachi, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore. What I mean is I want her to push me down over and over again!" Yukari said happirly with a faint blush on her face she then began to hugged the black haired teen more tightly.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea!" Tskunue said, as he tried to get her off him but she cling on to him more tightly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted, as she ran to Tskunue and grab him by his arm pull him away from the Witch. "Tskunue is my Destined One, so his mine, so don't you forget!"

"Hey, you let go of him Tskunue is mine!" Yukari cried out, as she grabbed Tskunue by his other arm and pulling him back to her. Which then caused both girls to pull Tskunue from side to side.

Moka continune on watching the girls having their little tug-of-war while claiming Tskunue was theirs. Which caused her to be even more jealous as she slightly lowered her head. She was about to say something when she heard a voice coming from the right next to her.

"Moka. Tskunue. You in here? Ms. Nekonome wanted me to ask you something."

This Moka and the others to look and saw it was Itachi who was at the door. Seeing Itachi cause Yukari to have a bright smile on her, she then let go of Tskunue which cause him to land against Kurumu's chest which Kurumu didn't mind.

"Ah Itachi your here too!" She exclaimed happily as she then began pressing herself against the Uchiha in a one-sided hug. This cause Itachi to be slightly confuse from the young witch's actions.

"Yukari what's the meaning of this?" Itachi asked the young witch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukari asked the Uchiha who shook his head in a negative way, "It's because I love you Itachi!" She stated happily.

"EH!" Both Kurumu and Moka exclaimed in complete disbelief after hearing Yukari said that. Tskunue was slightly shock to hear that as well. As for Itachi he had a slight shock expression.

"When Itachi stood up for me against these harsh nurses was completely amazing. Also the way he hold me and told me how I shouldn't let myself be alone and give other at least a chance, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore." She stated with a blush on her face. "What I mean is, that I want him to hold me in very unique ways over and over again!"

"What?! How could you love three people at same time?!" Kurumu asked in complete disbelief.

"Love knows no bounds!" Yukari replied to the succubus. "Itachi, Moka and Tskunue are my true love. I even dream of having a passionate night with them!" She said with a deeper blush on her face and then hugged the Uchiha more tightly.

"How can someone of her age think of something like that?!" Itachi thought to himself. Itachi tried to get her off him but she cling on to him more tightly.

"Well since Yukari is focusing on Itachi guess that makes you all mine Tskunue!" Kurumu said as she began pressing herself against Tskunue's body.

Moka continue on watching Kurumu pressing herself against Tskunue's body while claiming Tskunue was hers, this caused her to be even more jealous as she slightly lowered her head. "You are just wasting your time!" She muttered loud enough for the others to hear it.

The girls looked at Moka slightly confused, even Tskunue and Itachi was slightly surprise as well. Suddenly he saw Moka pouncing right at Tskunue who was surprise by the pink haired vampire sudden pounce.

"TSKUNUE BELONGS TO ME!" She shouted as she then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood, which Itachi did not see coming.

"Come on Moka, ease up a bit! You're going to drink all of my blood at this rate!" Tskunue complained while Moka began to have a happy expression as she drank his blood.

"I'm starting to question Hagoromo decision of sending me to this world." The Uchiha thought to himself while Yukari continue clinging on to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dealing with Fan clubs

It was a normal day for the black haired Uchiha who was walking in the corridor of the Academy. He began thinking about the whole aftermath with those lizards monsters, apparently they hadn't showed up at the Academy for nearly a week now. He mostly guesses they were either expelled or maybe they had left all together. He also began thinking what happen to Yukari at the nurse's office. It was still hard for him to believe how much disrespect that she got from the nurse just because Witches are not considers monsters.

Then his moment of thinking got interrupted, when he heard a voice.

"Ah! Hey there Itachi." Said a familiar voice to Itachi. Which made the black haired Uchiha turn and saw that it was. It was Yutaka Yuji, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Dr Yuji." The Uchiha replied in his calm matter. He then saw the doctor was slowly started to have uneased expression all of a sudden.

"Hey Itachi, I like to wish my sincere apologies for last week." Dr Yuji said as he scratch the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked in a slightly surprise tone wasn't sure by what Dr Yuji meant by 'for last week'."

"I heard from one of my colleagues that you brought the young witch known as Yukari correct?" The doctor asked the Uchiha

"Yes. That is correct." The black haired Uchiha replied, and was now wondering what Dr Yuji was going to say next

"Then I like to apologise for my green hair colleague behaviour." He explained in an apologetic tone, "I had left earlier due to being call to head to the main Infirmary, I am truly sorry for her behaviour towards you and your witch friend."

After hearing that surprise the Uchiha but at the same time made him feel a bit relief hearing that Dr Yuji didn't have a grudge against witches or against him for having a go at the green hair nurse.

"It's quite alright." Itachi replied, "I'm just relief to hear that you don't hold a grudge against witches."

"It's never been my thing to judge my patients, if I did then what kind of example would I be setting as a doctor." Dr Yuji replied. "So how is your little witch friend doing after last week?"

"Yukari doing fine, after I tended to her injuries." Itachi answered.

"Oh that's good hear. I'm surprise to hear that, I didn't take you for the medical type." Dr Yuji said in a surprise tone.

"Let's just say that I've done my fair share on tending to people's injuries in the past." Itachi answered referring to his days in the ANBU.

Hearing this impressive Dr Yuji "Well I wouldn't mind if you could help me out in the infirmary sometime especially that you don't seem to judge people for example witches."

"Sure I don't mind, I would be okay helping out." Itachi replied seeing this as a chance to get to know more about this world.

Hearing this made Dr Yuji pleased. Then they heard the classroom bell going off.

"There goes the classroom bell, sorry Dr Yuji I have to get going." Itachi said as he started to head to class.

"Hold on a sec Itachi." Dr Yuji called out which made Itachi stop and look back at Dr Yuji who began to write something on a piece of paper. "If you get to class late give this to Ms. Nekonome and she'll understand." He explained as he gave the paper to Itachi.

"Thank you, Dr Yuji." Itachi said politely as he started to head to class once again.

Luckily for the Uchiha he made it to class just in time and Ms. Nekonome began her lesson.

"Okay let's move on to the next page, shall we." Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. She then turn to look at Tsukune, "Please read it out load for us Mr Aono."

Tsukune didn't respond, he continue to look at the window while beginning to let out a small sign of worriedness

"Mr Aono?" Ms. Nekonome called out once more, but Tsukune still didn't answer.

Then Tsukune started to scratch his head, also began to mutter in a panicky tone. To which Moka tried to get his attention but didn't work, Suddenly Tsukune jump out of his seat.

"What the hell should I do?" He shouted which caused everyone in the class to look at him and there was moment of silent.

"It's simple just read this page out loud for us." Ms. Nekonome replied in her usual tone, which caught Tsukune's attention and caused him to be embarrassment.

After class was over both Moka and Tsukune headed out of the classroom. Itachi started to clear his desk, after he was done he started to head out as well.

"Um… Itachi-kun." Said a female voice.

Hearing the two female voices, Itachi stop and turn back and saw it was two of his female classmates, the one on the left had bright yellow hair and the one on the right had short brown hair, were both slightly struggling to carry two large boxes.

"We need to take these boxes to Mr Haschmaru classroom." The yellow haired girl explained.

"Could you please give us a hand carry these boxes for us." The brown haired girl on the right asked in a pleading tone.

The black haired Uchiha then headed towards them and one of each box the girls were carrying, "Sure no problem." He replied in his calm tone and then walk along with the girls carrying the heavy boxes.

Outside of the Academy

Tsukune was carrying a bag full of trash to be burned by the trash incinerator. While he was carrying that he began to think about the situation he was in, "It's so wired that were friends. Moka being a vampire, Kurumu being a Succubus and Yukari being a witch, and me being a human." He thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the furnace his moment of thought were interrupted by three male students who stood in his path in a straight line.

The one in the middle was male student who was average height, had short light orange hair which had two strains nearly reaching his left green eye, as a yokai academy student who wore the academy uniform.

The one on the right was slightly shorter in height out of the three, he had a more rotund build then the other two, and he had brown eyes and had short spike dirty pale blonde slick back hair, as a yokai academy student who wore the academy uniform.

The one on the left was the tallest out of the three and slightly skinny as well, he also wore black glasses and he had dark brown eyes and had long brown hair which reach to the back of his neck, as a yokai academy student who wore the academy uniform.

The three male students look at the lone human with angry/sternful expression with comical tears down their eyes.

"Your him, aren't yeah? Tsukune Aono right?!" The male student with light orange hair angrily asked in a demanding tone still with comical tears in his eyes.

"Um, yeah and you're…" Tsukune asked in a confuse tone.

"Fed up with you." The rotund build male student said angrily still with comical tears in his eyes.

"Why?" The lone human still asked in confusion.

"It's because you're our number one enemy!" The bespectacled male student said angrily still with comical tears in his eyes.

Hearing this confuse and surprise the lone human, "Hold on a second! Your enemy?!" He exclaimed in confusion as he had no idea what he had done to these three.

Then the male student with light orange hair began to smile after hearing the lone human's confusion speech. "You don't know why? Then allows us to explain." He replied then he and the other male students grab onto their academy uniform jackets, "Formation…"

"…Set!" The other two male students shouted, then all three throw their academy uniform jackets. Which also revealed that the three male students were now wearing a pink coat and each one had something written on the front and back of it. For the male student with light orange hair he had `Moka is my life' on his, the rotund build male student had `Kurumu is my life' on his and the bespectacled male student had `Yukari is my life` on his.

"Start!" The male student with light orange hair said in a loudly tone and then perform a slight dance, "Gimmie an M-, Gimmie an O-, Gimmie a K-, Gimmie a, A, and what does that spell? MOKA!" He exclaimed happily in a cheerleading like tone.

"I gotta cheer for the girl of my dreams too pal!" The rotund build male student stated sternly and then perform a slight dance of his own, "Kurumu Kurumu she's my love! Touch her and you'll get a shove, yeah!" He exclaimed proudly in a cheerleading like tone.

Then the bespectacled male student also perform a slight dance of his own, "Y-U-K-A-R-I! Yukari YAY!" He exclaimed happily in a cheerleading like tone.

"I don't understand why are you cheering the girls that way?" Tsukune asked, "Wait don't tell me…" As he quickly realise what they were.

"Oh we will! I'm the president of the Moka Akashiya fan club…Kozo Kasahara!" The male student with light orange introduced himself.

"And then there's more! I'm the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club…Bosaburo Taira! The rotund build male student introduced himself.

"And finally there's me! I'm the president of the private Yukari Sendo fan club…Kubisaki Nagai!" The bespectacled male student introduced himself.

"And the tree of us form…The Cute Fan Club Coalition!" All three male students said and then strike a random pose.

Once that had happen there was an awkward silent for a few moment. Feeling weirded out by the three male fan club members Tsukune decide to go far away from here as possible. "That's nice. But I've got things to do..." Said the lone human as he started to head back in the opposite direction, when Kozo grab him by his left shoulder.

"Hold it right there!" Kozo said with comical tears in his eyes once more due to the lone human not being interested who he and his friends were. "The only thing your, gonna do. Is face our fearsome wrath!"

Then Kozo and his two friends then held some metal megaphones in their hands, which caught Tsukune off guard. Then Kozo kick some dirt in Tsukune face causing him to trip and the fan club trio began to pummel Tsukune with their metal megaphones.

The fan club trio began calling him a weakling and a wuss. Then Kozo started to say that Tsukune wasn't good enough to be friends with Moka.

Suddenly Tsukune's trash bag started to float above them and began to dump the trash on them, and caused them to shield themselves from trash.

"This guy is using some kind weird trick!" Kozo exclaimed while still trying protect himself from the trash.

"No it's not a trick. It's magic!" Kubisaki corrected in a exclaim tone.

"Hey cut it out! You bunch of creeps stop picking on Tsukune right now or I'll kick your butts!" Yukari angrily shouted as she rush to Tsukune's aid.

"Oh yes! It's my lovely Witch!" Kubisaki exclaimed in love-struck matter.

"Tsukune! /Are you all right?" Moka and Kurumu called out in their respective worries for the lone human.

"Look it's my sweet Kurumu! / And my Moka!" Both Taira and Kozo whispered in love-struck tones.

"Hey! What the hell are you jerks doing to Tsukune?!" Kurumu angrily exclaimed as she and Moka stood next to Yukari.

"I'll tell you. All three of them were beating up poor Tsukune." Yukari explained.

"Why that's so mean?" Moka asked in a shocked tone.

"I won't tolerate anyone picking on Tsukune! She declared seriously. She then brought up her magic wand that had a star on the top of its center. Yukari then twirled her wand and a flash of light began to appear from her wand as she casted a spell. After that was done nearby cleaning supplies such as brooms, dustpans and buckets started to levitate and headed towards the three obsessed fan club members who watch on with worried expressions.

Tsukune quickly got back up and was about to tell Yukari that was enough. However, a bucket accidentally hit Tsukune right to the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh no! Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed worriedly.

"You poor thing." Moka said in a worried tone as well concern about her friend's safety. Then all the levitating cleaning supplies started to drop to the ground.

"Guys this is our chance." Kozo said to his two friends.

"Your right, but this isn't over." Taira declared.

They then fled away from Tsukune and their crushes in the opposite direction. During that Itachi was walking down that direction and got bump by the fan club trio.

"Out of the way!" They declared angrily as they kept on running.

Itachi look at them with an expression of slight confusion for a moment, he then turn back and saw Tsukune on the ground with Moka and the girls surrounding him with concerns looks to which Itachi started to head towards them.

"Are…you okay?" Moka asked in a concern tone.

"What happen to him?" Itachi asked the girls.

"You won't believe it Itachi got beat up." Moka started to explain to him.

"Was it by those three that run past me?" Itachi asked once again.

"Yeah it was, I can't believe they would do such a thing." The pink haired vampire replied.

"I'm so sorry that I hit you Tsukune." Yukari apologized worriedly.

"Don't blame yourself Yukari, it was their fault." Kurumu angrily said, she then started to go after them when she was stop by Tsukune who grab her by her left arm.

"If it's me your worried about don't be, because I'm fine." He assured with a faint smile which made Kurumu calm down.

"I'll go ask Dr Yuji for a first aid kit to treat your injuries." Itachi said and began to head for the infirmary.

Late that night at the male dorm

Itachi and Tsukune were in a hallway nearby their dorm rooms, Then Itachi handed a first aid kit to Tsukune. "Here, this first aid kit that Dr Yuji gave me should help treat your injuries." The black haired Uchiha told the lone human.

"Oh. Thanks Itachi." Tsukune replied with a fake smile as he then took the first aid kit that Itachi had given him. While that happen the Uchiha notices the lone human had spoken in a glumly tone.

"Tsukune are you sure that your okay?" He asked Tsukune.

"Don't worry Itachi I'm alright, it's just been a long day that's all." Tsukune replied trying to sound reassuring.

"I suppose it has been for you." Itachi said in an understanding tone, "See you in the morning." He then wave goodbye to Tsukune as he headed to his dorm room.

Tsukune wave back as well and headed into his dorm room and closes the door.

He then place the first aid kit on his table and he started to treat his wounds. Once he was finish put stuff from the first aid kit away. "Man. How did taking out the trash become such a mess?"

Tsukune then lied down on the floor and started at the celling. "If only I had been a little bit stronger to begin with, then the girls wouldn't have to get involved." He depressingly thought. He then started to remember Kozo words towards him telling him that he wasn't good enough for Moka and the lone human started to think Kozo might be right.

He then began to hear his Medium blue flip-phone slightly ringing.

* * *

 **Quick A/N: Chapter 4 will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dealing with Fan clubs Part 2

 _In the Cafeteria_

Tsukune and the girls were sitting down, eating their lunches. Then Kurumu broke the silent and told them something that she had been noticing for a while now.

"Hey, have any of you notices those three guys from yesterday hanging around a lot?" She asked the group minus Tsukune.

"Now that you mention it, I have." Yukari said as she told them how Kubasaki kept trying to take pictures of her.

"Me too." Kurumu stated, and told them how Bosaburo has been stalking her nearly all day. "Getting stared at is way worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken than have some pervert gawking at me like that." Kurumu said, while eater her lunch.

"Yeah… Me, too." Moka said with a sweat drop, even though nothing bad had happen to her yet.

"Well either way those really give me the creeps." Yukari stated in disgusted.

"We can defiantly kick their ass if they try anything with us." Kurumu told them assuredly, but she remembered that the trio wouldn't be bothered by that instead their turn attention to her `destined one` and attack him. "But Tsukune is the real problem, since his their target."

"So what should we do?" Asked the young witch.

"Maybe we should talk to Ms. Nekonome about all this." Moka Suggested to the others.

Kurumu shook her head against Moka's idea and she suggested a better idea. "There's no need for that. Instead the three of us will be Tsukune's bodyguard."

Hearing this cause the lone human to pause for a moment and stop eating his lunch. "You girl's…?" He question in surprise.

To which Kurumu respond with a nod, "Will not only protect you, but take them out the same time." She said confidently. "It'll be like, killing two blondes with one bone. Yahoohoo~."

"I think what you meant was killing two birds with one stone." Yukari corrected.

"Uh, thanks but I'll be fine." Tsukune assured in an attempt to make Kurumu drop that suggestion.

To which Yukari instantly denied his request. "No you won't! If they attack you again, you'll get the crap beaten out of you again."

"She right." Agreed Moka in a caring tone, "Your just not strong enough, it's because you're a hu…" Quickly realising what she was about to say to Kurumu and Yukari she stop herself from talking by covering her mouth for a moment, she then spoke once more. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, it's because you're not that strong in your human form. But you probably are when you change to your monster form.

"Right…" Tsukune replied in a faint sadden tone.

Then an idea struck Yukari. "Hey I know, why don't we ask Itachi to be Tsukune's bodyguard as well?" She suggested, which caught the attention of everyone around the table.

Hearing that made Kurumu think for a moment. "You know that's not a bad idea." She agreed, "I mean he did seem capable of fighting when he team up with the other Moka to beat those lizard monsters."

Hearing the succubus agreeing with her idea cause the young witch to smile in delight. "Plus, when he carried me to the infirmary he got me there incredible quick…" Yukari smiled, she then turn her focus on Tsukune. "And he stood up for me against those horrible nurse. You should definitely ask Itachi to protect you Tsukune."

Thinking about it for a moment Moka thought that would be a good idea as Itachi seem like the type of person that would help others as she remember how he told her where Yukari had run off to during the ordeal with the lizard monsters. "I agree Yukari that sounds like a good idea as well." She smiled, she then turn her focus on Tsukune. "What do you think Tsukune? I bet Itachi wouldn't mind helping you out with those mean trio."

"Erm…Yeah…look I gotta go, so see ya." Tsukune replied in a sadden tone, as he stood up and his lunch tray away and walked away from the girls. To which cause Moka to go after him, leaving Kurumu and Yukari to have surprise expression due to Tsukune's behaviour.

Then Tsukune and Moka walked past Itachi who was carrying his lunch. Seeing them walk past him without saying a word caused the Uchiha to look back at them. ("I wonder what's up with Tsukune. He has the same emotion he had yesterday") He mentally said to himself as he resumed his focus and saw Yukari calling him over to the table they were sitting at.

He then headed to the table where Kurumu and Yukari were at. He then sat down across from them. Once sitting down he decided to talk the Succubus and Witch about Tsukune. "So tell me you two. What was up with Tsukune?"

Then both Yukari and Kurumu look at each other for a moment till they then turn attention back to Itachi and began to explain the situation regarding Tsukune and the fan club trio from yesterday to the Uchiha.

After hearing all of that Itachi began to have a faint concern look as he began to think about the whole all deal. ("I'll have to keep an eye on those trio") He mentally said to himself as he started to eat his lunch.

…

Later that evening

Tsukune who had left his dorm room while carrying a large packed bag, headed to the Bus Stop which was far away from the Academy, awaiting the bus to show up. He kept checking the time on his watch with a sad expression. "It's almost time…Well Moka…"

"Where do you get off calling her Moka?"Said an annoyed voice, which caused Tsukune to look back and see that he was being confronted by the fan club trio. "She's my secrete goddess, so how dare you say hey name so lightly, you punk!"

"We don't know where you're planning on going, buddy." Taira spoke sternly.

"But you're off of school grounds now, so that means the three of us can do this!" Nagai said also sternly.

"Yeah! Umbrella!" Kozo exclaimed as his head started to change into the shape of an umbrella, which covered his whole upper body, his face was now on the umbrella.

"Neckie neck!" Nagai said as his neck started to elongated.

"Blob!" Taira said as he started to lose his eyes and mouth also his chest and stomach, now had become a mouth-like organ.

"So those are your monster forms?!" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

 **"What was that? Wait, no, even you're dissing us now? Aww, dammit!"** Kozo exclaimed in anger.

"Um… No, it's just that…" Tsukune replied but was then cut off by Bosaburo

 **"It's just that we're pretty lame looking monsters, right?! We know…"** Taira said in a depress tone, Tsukune found it weird that the blob monster was able to talk without a mouth.

 **"And it sucks! The girls at this academy always go for the cool, flashy, epic badass monsters that go here! Looking like this, we don't stand a chance."** Kubisaki said in an annoyed tone.

 **"And you! You don't even try, but somehow you still get girls! That's why we hate you** **Aono!"** Kozo explained angrily at the lone human. He then began to spin his umbrella head at a fast speed which cause him to spray a watery-like fluid and also creating a strong wind to surround the lone human causing to be swipe off his and send flying, causing him to drop his bag and to land harshly to the ground, four feet away from the fan club trio.

Then Kubisaki slithered towards the lone human and then wrap his long neck around Tsukune's body like snake catching its prey. He then started to tighten his grip on the lone human's body. **"Struggle all you want. But you won't be able to squeeze yourself out of this situation!"** He stated in a cocky like tone.

Then Kozo delivered a powerful punch right at Tsukune's back causing the human to gasp for air from the punch. **"Not after you rain on our parade. By trying to steal the women we LOVE!"** He angrily declared and then performed a second punch to the lone human's back and one to the right side of his head.

Then Bosaburo also started delivering powerful punches right to the stomach of the lone human. **"You'll never ever get to be with our darlings ever again!"** He declared as he delivered a few more punches to Tsukune's stomach.

"Take your hands-I mean neck off of him!" Shouted a female voice from above which made the Fan club trio to look up at the sky, to which they saw Moka and Yukari in the sky being carried by Kurumu.

" **It's them!"** The Fan club trio exclaimed in shock.

"Girls…" Tsukune quietly exclaimed.

Um… Question, why do I always have to carry you guys?" Kurumu asked the two girls, in a slightly strained tone.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I forgot which spell to cast to make us fly." Yukari replied in an apologized tone.

Guys, this stuff can wait! Tsukune can't!" Moka told them in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kurumu responded, she then set them down to the ground and then flyed back up high in the air. She then charged at Kubisaki smacking him right in his gut, causing him to let go of Tsukune and sending him flying.

Seeing this Yukari quickly cast a spell which made a blue cushioned seat to appear catching Tsukune for a safe landing.

Moka then quickly rush to the lone human side, "Tsukune?!" She slightly shouted in a concern tone.

Tsukune then look away from the pink haired vampire with a gloomed expression, "See, once again I got saved by you three girls." He stated gloomy.

Then Moka slapped Tsukune right across the right side of his face leaving a slight red print on it. This made the lone human to now have a stunned expression after feeling that hard slap.

"Moron! Why don't you get it Tsukune?!" Moka angrily, shouted slightly to Tsukune who now had his left hand place on the right side of his face, "All of us, were friends aren't with?! Were supposed to help each other that's what friends do. You know that so accepted." She told him in a more upset tone, while tears started to swell in her eyes.

Still feeling depressed, Tsukune shifted his sight away from Moka. "Yeah but…Again why am I still the only one getting save?" The lone human asked gloomy.

"That's not true at all." Yukari told him which caught his attention, "Nope. Just take me for example, you saved me through your kind words."

"It's the same with me too, you saved me from the other Moka." Kurumu added.

Hearing their words made Tsukune to be almost lost for words. "Yukari…Kurumu…" He uttered in shock.

"See, look. That makes us even." She told him while she wipe away the tears in her eyes.

Completely in silent by the girl's encouraging words, Tsukune motion up a nod, "Yeah…Thanks' girls."

Seeing this scene happening caused the fan club trio to be upset seeing Tsukune receiving affection from their "goddesses" and they began to declare they are going to destroy Tsukune, which caught the girl's attention and caused Yukari to warn them about it.

 **"Yukari! My love! I'm gonna wrap myself so tight around that smoking hot little body of yours! You're a ripe fruit ready to blossom and I want a taste!"** Kubisaki exclaimed with a lustful expression as he started to slither in a fast pace towards the young witch.

"Gross! No, get away from me!" Yukari exclaimed in horror from her 'fan club member' weirdness, and she started to run away from Kubisaki who kept trying to catch the witch.

While that was happening Kurumu attempted to punch Bosaburo blobby stomach but did nothing but bounce back, she then pulled her hand away from the blob monster's stomach, and saw her hand was now covered in a nasty slime-like liquid.

 **"Kurumu, I have an enormous abundance of love for you, so what's say you and I gaze lovingly at each other, huh?!"** He asked hopefully.

She looked at her hand in disgust and shake the slime-like liquid off. "Ugh! What am I supposed to look at?! Your face? Cause you you don't have one, you big, fat freak!" She responded annoyed, she then tried to use her Succubus claws to attack Bosaburo blobby stomach but both of her hands got stuck this time. She then pulled herself out from the blob monster's stomach so hard she fell to the ground.

 **"Oh, Moka, no matter how hard the rains fall, no matter how fierce the rays of the sun become, which by the way are the archenemies of your lovely alabaster skin, I will be your umbrella of LOVE!"** Kozo declared.

"Um…. Thanks, but I've got an umbrella." She replied in disgust, while she covered her mouth trying not to be sick. Then she jumped back as the umbrella monster got closer, spraying more of the watery-like fluid. "EWW, no, stop!" she demanded as Kozo kept getting closer and still kept spraying his watery-like fluid.

This isn't good! I gotta end this now!" Tsukune thought to himself as he wipe off some of Kozo's watery-like fluid of the right side of his face. "Hey, you three! He shouted to the Fan club trio which caught their attention to which they look at the lone human, "You call yourself a fan club, but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers! You're pathetic!" He shouted at them.

This caused the Fan club trio to be completely shock by the lone human's words.

 **"Wait, you're calling us pathetic?!"** Kozo shouted in disbelief.

 **"And not just that, but ugly, no-good, disgusting, pervert monster trash, too?!"** Bosaburo slightly shouted in disbelief.

I… Didn't say that last part." Tsukune stated in a confuse tone after hearing how low self-esteem the Fan club trio had.

"You THINK that, though, right?!" Kozo asked.

"But that won't be a problem once we destroy you with our Fan club coalition amalgamated attack!" The fan club trio declared, they started to fuse their bodies together.

"What the?! Holy crap!" Tsukune said in slight fear, as he had saw that the Fan club trio had turn into an amalgamated giant. The amalgamated giant had Bosaburo blobby body which even had a mouth, the head had Bosaburo hair but had a large eye which was Kubisaki eye and Kozo whole umbrella body rested on the neck area of the amalgamated giant.

" **Not so pathetic now, are we?! In fact, the only pathetic thing around here is you, runt!"** The amalgamated giant said with the voice of all three fan club trio. The amalgamated giant then delivered a powerful right smack to Tsukune sending him flying harshly to the ground, which worried both Kurumu and Yukari.

Once he caught his grip to the ground he stop. Then Moka quickly rush to the lone human side. She watch him slowly getting back up, saying how he is going to protect them all.

Then Tsukune began to lose his balance due to his injury and he then accidentally remove the Rosario on Moka's neck, then a large bright light emitted from caused the amalgamated giant to shield itself from being blinded by the bright light. **"What the…?! Guys what just happen?! Where did that bright light come from?!"**

Then the light finally die down there stood Inner Moka who then look at the amalgamated monster with a cold expression. "You three! You woke me?!" She said in annoyed tone.

 **"Look! Those cold, yet beautiful eyes! And that silky, silvery hair! It's her! The one we've been waiting to worship all this time! Our true idol, the one who descended from the heavens above!** The amalgamated giant exclaimed in amazement. **"We adore you! And we hope that you'll return our love!"** It said happily with a love-struck expression.

"Never! Not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on Earth!" She said coldly with an evil smirk.

 **"Oh, such cold-hearted words, my goddess! Yes, thank you Ma'am, may we have another?!"** The amalgamated giantasked happily in a love struck tone. Then the amalgamated giant started to rush to the silver haired Vampire side.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" Inner Moka called out to the Succubus and Witch which catch the two's attention.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Yukari asked happily.

"The two of you have to help me out." She said in an ordering tone.

Kurumu looked shocked for a moment, but then got a sly look on her face. "You got it." She replied as she then flew high in the air to her left. "Sure thing!" Yukari also replied and started to run right, leaving a clear path for the amalgamated giant.

Kurumu then flew towards the amalgamated giant. "Take this, dorks!" She shouted, hitting them with a diving kick, knocking them forward, causing it to almost lose its balances.

Then Yukari cast a spell which made a rock appear right in front of the amalgamated giant's foot, tripping the giant.

 **"Oh no?! Watch out, we're gonna fall!"** The amalgamated giant shouted, falling towards the silver haired vampire.

"Now get lost, losers and know your place!" Inner Moka said as she then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the fuse amalgamated giant sending high in the air, then the amalgamated giant began to unfused and the Fan club trio return to their original self's and then dropping to the ground harshly.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Right away." Bosaburo replied in an intimidated tone.

"I thought… She was the one. The one we've been waiting for! The true idol! Kubisaki said in amazement.

"From this day forward, were now: the vampire fan club." Kozo declared before all three fainted.

"Well I guess. I ended up getting saved by you again huh Moka." He told her while looking away from Inner Moka who stood silent with a cold look.

She then spoke back to him. "Tsukune…"

Which made him to make eye contact with the silver haired vampire. "Erm, Yes ma'am?" Tsukune replied in a slight timed tone.

"You're leaving doesn't work for me." She replied while walking past Tsukune who started to have a surprise expression, "Because if you weren't around anymore there be no food for yours truly." She explained with a small smirk, "And also it would make her cry, the other Moka that is. It would break her heart."

The lone human started to get confuse by Inner Moka's words just as he was about to speak, when Kurumu approach towards him, and holding on to his right arm in a hugging matter. "Moka not sinking her fangs into you would be a good thing. But still you can't go Tsukune."

Then Yukari procced to hold his left arm in a hugging matter as well. "She's right Tsukune. Please don't leave." Yukari pleaded sadly.

"Leave? I'm not leaving, what made you think I was?" Tsukune said in a confuse tone as he didn't know what made the girls think that he was leaving. Hearing this caused Kurumu, Yukari and even Inner Moka o have surprise expression after hearing the lone human's words.

"But you had a packed bag!" Yukari replied, while flailing her arms.

"Yeah, and it's to carry all the letters I'm mailing to the other side." Tsukune explained. "I came here to ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me."

"What a minute. So then that whole business about you leaving school." Kurumu said in surprise.

"It wasn't real but a moment of Moka jumping to conclusions instead…" Said Yukari.

Then the three students turn their attention to the silver haired vampire who still didn't look at them but only to turn away from them, while feeling a bit embarrass.

Unknowingly to them, a mysterious shadow figure were lurking within the forest. Then the shadowy figure held something out within the shadows, once it reach the sunlight it revealed to be staff like object on the top it had a crescent moon design on its left side, while on its right side it had a skeleton like claws holding a dark blood red sphere.

" **It's been years since I've see something so amusing around here."** The shadowy figure spoke in an amused tone, **"But I thinks it's time to boost up the amusement!"** Then the dark blood red sphere on the staff began to glow and then shot the energy glow and hit towards the still unconscious Fan club trio.

Then the Fan club trio began to slowly rise back up which caught the attention of Tsukune and the others. They also saw a strange dark blood red aura slightly surrounding their bodies and their eyes had now become slightly jet black purple.

"WH-What is happening to them?!" Tsukune exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know." Yukari replied nervously, "But I feel a dark sinister aura surrounding them, something that doesn't match what they had earlier."

" **W** e **won't** let **y** o **u g** e **t** away **with th** is Ts **ukun** e **Aon** o!" The Fan club trio declared in a dark cold tone. Then the trio began to charge at Tsukune and the others.

"I guess you three still need to know your place," Inner Moka said, then once the fan club trio reach towards them, she then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to their stomachs. Sending them back to the original place where they first landed. "There that should keep them down."

But then to the Silver haired Vampire's surprise she saw the fan club trio rise back up once more, the others saw this and were surprise even more.

" **Don't worry our** **Vampire goddess!"** The Fan club trio said still in their dark cold tone, **"Will take care of you, once we kill your friends!"** They began to charge at them once more

"I guess I'm gonna have to use more force." Inner Moka thought while readying her next attack.

Suddenly they heard a sound from the trees, to which everyone look and saw it was Itachi who then dive towards the possess fan club trioand then delivered a back hand chop to their necks, causing them to drop to the ground.

This caused everyone including the shadowy figure to all look on in complete surprise.

"Itachi?" The others called out to the black haired Uchiha. To which the Uchiha turn his attention to Tsukune and the others.

As Itachi was about to answer them, when Yukari spoke out, "Itachi behind you!" To which Itachi turn around and saw the fan club trio getting back up, Itachi notice that one of their eyes were still jet black purple.

" **We** don't kn **ow** who **you think** you are. But, interfere and **we** **will kill you!"** The three declared angrily, and began to charge at the Uchiha

To which Itachi closed his eyes, "I think you three need to lie down." Itachi uttered as he swift his head back and then opening his eyes revealing his Sharingan, which caused the fan club trio bodies to be completely stunned and they then collapse.

To which both Kurumu and Yukari explained the whole situation to the Uchiha regarding the ordeal with the fan club trio.

"Is that so?" Itachi said in a faint amused tone, "I never expected Moka to jump to a conclusion like that." This caused Inner Moka to feel both angry and embarrassment. Which also caused her to look away from the group once more.

Then the Academy bus showed up heading out of the tunnel and stop at the bus stop. Once the bus door open Tsukune got on the bus and approached the driver with the letters he wanted to mail.

"So if you don't mind, I would really appetited sir." He asked the driver.

"Sure, no problem kid. I don't mind." He replied as he accepted to take the lone human's letters. "That all you need?" He asked the lone human.

"Yep." He answered in a positive tone.

"Keeping in touch with your folks is commendable." The driver said in an impress tone. He then then look at Itachi. "Glad to see, that you've recovered quite well, kid."

Knowing that the driver was referring to the injuries he had when he first got here caught Itachi's attention. "How do you know, about that?" He asked curiously.

To which Kurumu replied to Itachi's question, "You see Itachi. It's because he was the one who help me carry you to the infirmary." She explained.

"Is that so?" The Uchiha asked Kurumu who responded with a quick nod. "In that case, thank you sir. I appreciate that you took the time to help me." He said, while giving a slight bow of appreciation to the driver.

"No problem kid. Glad to be some assistance." The driver replied, he then signal Itachi to closer to him to which the Uchiha did. "Plus I did it cause, I could tell you're a very interesting being, and my friend has a strong found over interesting things."

Once hearing that made Itachi to remember how Dr Yuji told him that the headmaster thought he was an interesting person. He was about to ask the driver something but the bust driver spoke first.

"Well, I'll better get going. You kids take care for now." He said, to which Tsukune and Itachi got out of the bus which then shut its doors. The yokai students minus inner Moka watch the bus driving off and heading back to the tunnel.

"If that's everything. I'll start taking these three to the infirmary, to be check by Dr Yuji." The Uchiha said to the group. With that said the black haired Uchiha began to drag the three unconscious male fan club members by their collars, which Tsukune and the others minus inner Moka watch on.

Then the three heard some footsteps, they look and saw Inner Moka approaching Tsukune. "I swear your, so confusing." She said sternly while she took the Rosario out of Tsukune's left hand and she then put the Rosario back on her black choker. Which made her go back to her outer form.

Once she was back to her outer form, Moka started to faint. To which Tsukune quickly caught her.

"I don't want you to go anywhere Tsukune. Please stay." Moka uttered in a half-asleep state.

"I will. I'm gonna find a way to make myself strong enough to protect you and everyone else, I promise Moka." He said in a voice over. He then took out his blue flip-phone and saw it still wasn't working. He then started to have reassuring smile on his face, "But until that day. It's time to say goodbye to this useless phone." Once he said that in his mind he shut his phone off for good.

The Next day in Class 1-3

"Good news students. I have great news to announce!" Ms. Nekonome announced happily "There were some construction delays, so it took a little longer than anticipated, but I'm happy to announce class that there is now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you to the human world."

This news caused Tsukune to jump out of his seat. "What?!" He yelp in shock. Which caused the rest of students minus Itachi, to stare at him for a moment.

"Also the bus that only come here once a month, well due to overwhelming demands it will now be coming here once a day." Ms. Nekonome added.

Moka then got Tsukune attention and they both gaze at each other romantically until Moka suddenly got thirsty for Tsukune's blood and ended up biting him right in the middle of class, much to Tsukune's embarrassment and pain.

While that was happening, Itachi who wasn't paying any attention to Moka and Tsukune. Began to have a serious thinking expression as he started to remember what Dr Yuji had told him yesterday.

Meanwhile in the forest the mysterious figure continue walking through the forest completely hidden in the shadows. **"Hmph, it would seem my powers haven't reach their full power yet."** The mysterious figure said while continuing walking, **"Even if my powers weren't, I still can't believe `my puppets` were broken free so easily just from a chop and a stare from that black haired student. Heh, no need to threat about that, once my powers reach its full power, I'll finally be able to reclaim my realm, once more."** The mysterious figure said with a sinister grin and then completely vanish.

* * *

 **A/N:** My Apologies that this chapter took a while to finish. Also I know that Itachi wasn't the focus in the two chapters but he will be the focus in the next chapter.


	5. Update

Hey everyone, this is not a chapter but an update regarding the New Child of Prophecy Story.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while, as I've been quite busy lately. I'm trying to work on the next chapter, but I'm having a hard time choosing to do either the Swimming Club, The Newspaper Club or both.

So, I've decided to set up a poll to have you lot choose what the next chapters will be on

If the Newspaper Club wins the poll, then I will be skipping the Swimming Club story, also I will try to make sure that it will make it focus on Itachi more than tsukune.

If the Swimming Club wins the poll, then I will be expanding that part of the story to make it focus on Itachi more than tsukune.

The poll will be finish by either the end of November or December 7th. So please make sure that you vote on this poll, so I can know what to focus the next chapter on.

just to let you lot know that when the new chapters will be uploaded it will replace this update.


End file.
